All Are Parents!
by Nakano Miki-Chan
Summary: The Naruto gang are all parents! “Say, Sakura, I wanna play,” “Sasuke, I said no! For goodness sake-” “Tenten, your baby’s puke!” “Tatsuya! Come back here!” “Mom, Kaida burnt the kitchen!” “Why can’t I have a girlfriend!” Oh, the frustration!
1. Chapter 1

**All Are Parents!**

Summary: The Naruto gang are all parents! "Say, Sakura, I wanna play," "Sasuke, I said no! For goodness sake-" "Tenten, your baby's puke!" "Tatsuya! Come back here!" "Mom, Kaida burnt the kitchen!" "Why can't I have a girlfriend?!" Oh, the frustration!

Contents: Humor, Parent life, mild cursing and some lusty thoughts

_Chappy One: Uchiha Children! You expect them to be emos but they're clowns, yeah!_

It was a glorious morning, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping happily and there was a dead rooster lying nearby the Uchiha Household-

Wait a sec! A DEAD rooster? Now that was not included in my story plot. Oh well, hula-people, we'll continue our glorious morning story. As I was saying – well, other than that dead rooster – the Uchiha Household was a huge mansion with beautiful sculptures of the Uchiha Symbol, and there were pretty, expensive vases arranged neatly in the backyard for showing-off purposes. The occupants in the said mansion were having a very peaceful and enjoyable breakfast –

**Clang!**

What the heck?

"Tatsuya! Come back here!" A woman known as Haruno Sakura – oh, sorry, Sasuke – I mean, Uchiha Sakura was shouting towards a boy with spiky pink hair.

**Cock-a-doodle-doo!**

**Cock-a-doodle-doo!**

**Cock-a-doo-**

Somebody eat the rooster!

**BURP!**

Thank you, as I was saying, she was chasing a boy with spiky, elegant rosette pink hair. Nah, I was just joking, he had bluish black hair like his brooding dad. Tatsuya was running around the dining room carrying his baby sister.

"Hee Hee!" Miako, laughed happily. She loved playing superwoman with her brother.

"Okay! Launching Miako to the airport!"

**Psshieeeeeeeeewww!!**

**Clang!**

"Gotcha!"

**BAM!**

**WHAM!**

**Cock-a-doodle-doo!**

...Eh?

**Bounce!**

**Bounce!**

**Boing-boing! Boing-boing!**

He threw Baby Miako towards Sasuke; who abandoned his porridge, capture Miako with his hands and accidentally slipped on the chair. Miako zoomed towards the sofa and bounced twice on two pillows and landed right on Sakura's chest. Miako squeezed her mother's huge chest and Sakura yelped. She put her baby on a sofa nearby.

Fuming, Sakura advance towards Tatsuya the clown.

"How many times have I told you **NOT TO THROW YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT?!!! DO YOU WANT TO BE THROWN TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL LIKE I DID TO YOUR FATHER LAST WEEK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Tatsuya and Sasuke shuddered at the memory of last week.

_Flashback:_

_The Uchihas were spending time contentedly in the living room. Sasuke came out of the room with a big frame that had Itachi's dead head plastered in it. Tatsuya and Jin averted their eyes towards the frame with shinig eyes, and Sakura looked horrified._

"_Sasuke! I told you to throw THAT away!"_

_Miako was trying to kiss Itachi's head. Apparently, she fell in love with it and decided to marry it. The other four sweat-dropped. _

_Gin came out of the kitchen and gasped with shock when she saw the picture._

"_What the () is that? Dad, where d'you get that () head of our () satanic ()?!!!!!!!!!!!" She swore, apparently she took the swearing habit from her father. Her older sister, Jin's twin Sachiko looked disapprovingly at her and stepped on her head and squashing it with her foot. Miako repeated Gin's word and said "F---! F---! You f---ing daddy!" She pointed a stubby finger towards a taken aback Sasuke. Sakura stifled her laughter. Tatsuya and Jin sniggered uncontrollably. _

"_Gin," Sasuke said deadly, causing all six of them to shudder. "If you ever curse in front of your sister again I will make sure that you will eat vegetables for the rest of the week."_

_Gin fainted on the spot. For the love of God, NO! Veggies are evil! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIILLLLL!! _

_Anyway, back to Itachi's head._

"_Sasuke, you can't put THAT in the living room!"_

"_Who says?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I'm putting it in the dining room,"_

"_That's worse than Naruto losing his appetite!"_

"_Dad, people will puke when they eat, you're not supposed to see that while you're eating," _

"_Sachiko, this is a memory preserved for your late uncle."_

"_I thought you killed him."_

"_That's why I'm about to hang him there. Souvenir of my success."_

"_Sasuke, you shouldn't set an example like this to your children-" _

"_I don't care,"_

"_Well, I don't like to have a friggin picture in the dining room!"_

"_It'll serve Itachi right!"_

"_For Heaven's sake, Sasuke -"_

"_I know he's in Hell, this is a souvenir for my -"_

"_STOP BABBLING NONSENSE, YOU BAKA!"_

"_CAN'T I PUT HIS FRIGGIN PICTURE THERE?"_

"_Yay! Baka! Friggin! F---!" Miako said happily._

"_OF COURSE YOU CAN'T IT'S A DINING ROOM!"_

"_I DON'T CARE TIGHT-ASS!" Sasuke said, smirking to see Sakura blushing._

"_Don't call me that," Sakura said, embarrassed._

_Tatsuya, Jin, Sachiko and Gin had their notebooks out and were jotting down whatever their parents were saying. Each had big, thick spectacles on._

"_I got the tight-ass," Gin muttered._

"_Should you really hang your victim's head in the dining room, Jin?" Sachiko asked her twin brother._

"_Maybe. Not sure,"_

"_Let's see what else mom and dad are saying." Tatsuya said._

_Unknown to them all, Miako was hugging and kissing Itachi's head. She took it and brought it to the nursery and had great fun introducing it to her teddy bears. Then she kissed the head again. The crows outside sweat-dropped and had a conversation in crow language._

_**Ahou, ahou, ahou (Man, this family's psycho!)!**_

_**Ahou, Ark, Ark, Ahou, (Don't worry, they are from the start,)**_

_**Ahou, ahou, ark, ark, ahou? **_

_**Ahou, crow, meow-meow, ahou, ark!**_

_Meow-meow? Where did that came from?_

_**Ahou aho-**_

"_Shut the friggin hell up, moron!" Miako shouted; these crows were clearly ruining her moment._

_...Wait, how is she able to talk? And she cursed better than me...I am humiliated!!! Curse you!_

_Anyway, back to Sasuke and Sakura's argument._

"_**SHANNARO!!**__"_

_Sasuke was punched into the ground and headed straight to Sakura's Hell. _

_End of Flashback_

"So, Tatsuya," Sakura said sweetly. "The next time you throw Miako like that again I will hang **YOUR **head in the living room,"

Tatsuya shuddered. His siblings sweat-dropped.

"You're a moron, Tatsuya," Jin muttered coolly.

"Shut up!"

"Clearly, you should spend less time opening your damned mouth."

"Clearly, you should shut up, baka."

"Clearly, BOTH OF YOU SHOULD BE QUIET AND FINISH YOUR FOOD," Sachiko said icily. She had inherited her mother's intimidating anger. Both Jin and Tatsuya shut their big freaking mouths up.

Gin was refusing to eat porridge, because there were something green inside.

"Mom, there's broccoli in this porridge! Ew!

"Gin-chan, you should eat them, vegetables are good for health." Sakura advised her anti-vegetable daughter.

"I don't want to! I want to slaughter a chicken and make his blood ooze out, pull out the feathers until he's all bald, slice his head and-"

**BAM!**

There were three big bumps on Gin's head.

"IDIOT, DON'T TALK DISGUSTING THINGS WHEN EATING!" Tatsuya fumed.

"Baka," Jin said.

"Gin, I've lost my appetite now," Sachiko muttered.

"Eh? But you have to finish the porridges all up!" Sakura said. "Then you'll grow big strong bones like the TV said!"

**Cricket-cricket.**

"Mom, don't be so childish," Sachiko said, sweat-dropping.

"But the TV..."

"Sakura, eat. Don't bother about them not finishing their porridge, they'll have lunch later,"

"B-but I don't want my children to be sick,"

"Mom, 'Yakitate!! Japan' is starting!" Tatsuya said artfully.

"Yay!" Sakura said, and then she skipped happily towards the TV. Her family sweat-dropped; how come a twenty-nine year old woman like her act like a three year old kid? Oh, for the love of God, is the world coming to an end?

"That's the reason why I married her," Sasuke explained towards his children.

"What's so good about marrying such a childish woman?" Jin frowned.

"Jin, you'll find out when you're fifteen,"

"Why?"

"Fifteen is the age of happiness, mark my words," Sasuke said, and then he noticed that Miako was tugging on his pants softly.

"Daddy!" Miako said happily.

"**HOLY CRAP**!"

Miako was having Itachi's head-frame and was showing it proudly to her flabbergasted father. Gin swore again.

"What the (')?"

"Stop swearing in front of your sister, moron!" Tatsuya hissed.

"Miako! Give that back to daddy!"

**WHAM!**

**BANG!**

**POW!**

**Clang!**

"Yakitate Japan," Sakura sang.

**Kpow!**

**Psshhhhieww!**

**BANG!**

**BUSH!!!**

**Para para para!**

"Miako, don't-"

"Where did she get the gun from?" Jin said.

"Dad, I told you to keep it away!"

**KAPOWW!**

"No! Not my precious kunai set!" Sachiko shouted.

**Clang! **

**Shatter!!**

"My beautiful shuriken set is ruined as well!!!!"

**Para-para-para!**

"My ass!"

"Gin, don't swear-"

**BOOOM!!**

"Yakitate Japan,"

After thirty minutes of suffering from Hell; Sasuke managed to grab back Itachi's head from a lovesick Miako, Jin took the shotgun from the said baby and kept it inside his room to kill the first person to irritate him today, Sachiko was wallowing in front of her broken kunai set, Gin and Tatsuya were grabbing hold of their one-year-old baby sister. Feeling very confused and irritated; Jin went for training with Kakashi-sensei and Sachiko sulked and released her anger by boxing with her training teacher, Anko. Gin and Tatsuya fled from cleaning and Sasuke was forced to finish the whole job – alone. Sakura was now watching Bottle Fairy and was dancing together with the rhythm childishly.

"Ah, Oshiete Sensei-san..."

"Obeningyou, ningeikai, naitayo..."

"It's now you and me, Miako," Sasuke said. Then he noticed that Miako had fled and was dancing together with her mother.

"Correction, it's now only me," Sasuke muttered again. Being a parent is tough; he regretted having too much sex with Sakura. But that wasn't too much; since he married with her he had sex only for three times; the first time Jin and Sachiko was born, the second time it was Gin and Tatsuya (They're twins as well) and the third time was Miako. And damn, Sakura's a good child-bearer. Once he had sex she was pregnant!

But then; he didn't regret it.

Oh well, at least he still had those porn movies featuring a naked Sakura from the age of fifteen until twenty. Recently, Sasuke don't have much time to record Sakura naked since the arrival of his four children.

For the least he had Icha-Icha, right?

--

It was two pm. Sakura's anime shows had ended and her children were still training. Miako was already asleep, thanks to her parents who didn't want to play with her and it made her bored. Sakura herself was almost asleep, until Sasuke pounced on her.

"Say, Sakura, I wanna play," He purred.

"Sasuke, I said no! For goodness sake-"

"But why?"

"Our children will be back soon! And, I...I don't want them to see us..."

"Come on!"

"No, I'm tired,"

"But Sakura,"

"Sasuke-kun, I said **NO**."

"Fine," Sasuke scowled, leaving her wife to sleep peacefully. What's so wrong about having some fun once in a while? They haven't done that in nine freaking years already and Sasuke was suffering! Then, he remembered of the porn videos. He quietly took them out of his hiding place and inserted the tape in the video-player. He clicked the play button and Sakura appeared on the monitor screen. She was laughing, all the while revealing her cleavage. Sasuke watched it intently, and his nose bled when more and more adult scenes featuring Sakura kept popping out. After one hour, the show ended and Sasuke's face was red and his nose was bleeding severely. Now that he thought about it; Sakura looked jut as young as she was when she's eighteen.

His sons returned and were puzzled to see their father like that.

"Whoa dad, who did you fought with?" Tatsuya asked.

His daughters followed suit.

"Dad, which guy did you beat the crap out?" Gin said.

--

As the fateful day cleared and the sun disappeared, night came. The Uchiha Household, which was once a great, grand mansion, was now bearing bits of broken vases outside because of two happy brothers playing happily around the garden.

"Fuck you, Tatsuya! Get your shitty ass right here now!" Jin shouted.

...Or maybe not so friendly.

Another precious vase broke and Sachiko was calmly sitting in the house, sipping tea while watching her brother's antics with amusement. Sasuke was on duty and was patrolling around Konoha area with two other ANBU members; and this father of five was bound to get home very late. Tatsuya had _accidentally_ ambushed Jin's room while the fourteen-year-old was wiping his weaponry, and had found a picture of a fourteen-year-old girl Jin was fond of under his bed by pure _coincidence._ When Jin saw him holding the picture of the girl; he blushed six shades of red and then suddenly turned into an angered demon with red Sharingan eyes. Tatsuya was now running away from his furious brother.

"You damned moron, give that back to me!"

"No way in hell!!" Thirteen-year-old Tatsuya shouted gleefully, waving the picture in front of his brother.

"You'll pay!" Jin shouted, throwing his kunai smartly towards his younger brother. Tatsuya evaded from it, and stuck his tongue at Jin. Uchiha Jin was the oldest son of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. He was fourteen year old and his birthday is on the 28th of March, the same date as his mother's birthday. The reason was still unknown. Jin's name meant jewel or super-excellent, and he grew up to be just as excellent as his name. He had his father's bluish black hair but it's far spikier than Sasuke, and his hair grew downwards. He has black eyes as well, and, like his father, he had gained a fair number of female admirers. Jin shared the same attitude as his father; but he was actually easily embarrassed and angered. Jin hated pretending people and he's scared of his twin sister Sachiko's anger beyond anything.

His younger brother, Uchiha Tatsuya was a great source of annoyance to him. Each day, without fail, this thirteen-year-old version of Sasuke was always making fun of his brother. Tatsuya was very different than his brother; whilst Jin likes quiet and peace, he loves noises and chaos. Tatsuya was far sporting and cheerful than his brother. His smile turned most sexily and Jin-like, earning fan girls and his best friend is Naruto's second son named Makoto. Although Tatsuya was not really that hyperactive; his hobby is making chaos and he hated it most when his twin sister Gin swore in front of Miako. Tatsuya means dragon and he was scared of the thought that he would someday be an emo like his brother. Tatsuya loves eating fish and crab.

"Come and get me, sweetie-pie!" Tatsuya chuckled, jumping on top of the mansion's roof. Sachiko giggled. She was Jin's younger twin sister and between her siblings and family; she possessed the most rationality and was sensible enough to know that both Jin and Tatsuya were doing something stupid. Although she was calm in a lot of situation, she was two times scarier than both Sakura and Tsunade's anger combined when angered. Sachiko doesn't like Jiraiya or Kakashi that much, because she had a shrewd idea that they were perverts. Sachiko is very pretty like her mother and had nice, big breasts that turned her admirers crazy. Ironically, Sachiko hated big breasts and was ashamed of it; and had once buried Tatsuya in the ground with one small push when the idiot called her 'Big-boobs', a name she despised so much. Her name means child of joy.

The second youngest sister was Uchiha Gin, meaning silver. Gin was silent like Jin as well, but she is one to be considered the most normal in the house. She possessed some of Tatsuya's hyper-activeness but lacked sense and responsibility like Sachiko. Gin can be sarcastic at times but she really can't feel any furious anger inside, and she never mind if anybody had wronged her. She's a forgiving girl, something very rare among her siblings. Gin's bad habit is cursing, because she spent the most time with her father since she was little. Sasuke often swore in front of her without censoring anything, so she has grown up to have a habit of swearing similar to her father, too. Gin was a bit tomboyish and had sharp green eyes and a bored expression on her face most of the time. She had long hair like her sister because she didn't bother to cut it off. Gin can be very lazy, but she is honest and obeys orders from anybody except those she thought as unworthy to obey to. As an Uchiha who had an eighteen-year-old-looking mother although she was actually twenty nine, Gin had some fans too. Gin is a strict anti-veggies carnivore. She loves chicken and she thinks alarm clocks are eviler than veggies.

Miako is the latest and youngest child of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. Her attitude was unable to be identified yet; but she can learn to talk very fast, especially when concerning sexual and cursing terms her family frequently used. Miako's name means child of the night.

Back to Tatsuya and Jin's brother-bonding:

"Tatsuya, if I ever get my hands on you, you're toast!"

"Somebody's pissed of," Tatsuya sang.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ooooooooooooh, who had a picture of a girl under his bed? JIN!!!"

Sachiko giggled again, whilst Jin blushed a pale pink. Throwing two more shuriken at his brother but not meaning to hurt him; Jin smirked in satisfaction when the shuriken landed right on Tatsuya's navy blue shirt. He struggled to get away but his skillful brother reached his place in two seconds. The sound of beating could be heard from miles away.

Sasuke, who was patrolling in the woods cursed when he accidentally kicked a solid, hard rock.

"Tatsuya must have done something to Jin, I bet he's toast." He mumbled.

Tatsuya returned to his room with big bumps and bruises, the result of Jin's torture. Jin had managed to secure the picture his brother stole, and before he could do anything Sachiko snatched it from him; both her and Gin watched it with interest. Gin snickered.

"So, you like Mika," She said, stifling a giggle. Sachiko, however, laughed openly in a polite manner.

"I knew it! Gin, do you know why he likes her?"

Jin was feeling very embarrassed, turning redder every second. Even Tatsuya was listening with interest; bumps and the word 'toast' never worked on him. The only way to teach him a lesson is force him to eat rabbit meat for twenty-three days, four times a day in one hour, thirty-three minutes and two seconds.

"It's because Mika's hard to get," Sachiko explained.

"I get it!" Tatsuya said gleefully.

"I don't understand," Gin frowned.

"That's because you're no male, even how tomboyish you are," Sasuke said, interrupting their conversation. He had returned from his work fairly early today.

"Dad!" Gin said happily.

"Where's your mom? I'm starving," Sasuke said.

"She's in the kitchen, trying to pull away Itachi-ahou's head-frame from Miako who seemed to be in love with it. You better go help her dad, before Miako does something unexplainable," Tatsuya rambled.

**CLANG!**

"..."

"What the fuck?"

"**Kyaaah!!"**

"And there she goes, squeezing mom's boobs. Right, Big-boobs?"

**KA-BAAM!**

"Moron," Jin muttered.

---

Do you like it? I did this for fun! I love creating crazy families, and my Sim family is now in utter chaos!! Do you play The Sims 2?

**Nakano Miki-Chan**

**(Central Moon)**

**Japanese Corner:**

Ahou Fool

Jin Super Excellent

Sachiko Child of Joy

Tatsuya Dragon-to-be

Gin Silver

Miako Child of the Night

Mika New moon

Bottle Fairy is a cute anime which gives you a lot of information about Japanese customs. It features four fairies (Kururu, Chiriri, Sarara, Hororo) Sensei-san, and a girl who often teaches the fairies.

Yakitate!! Japan is a lovable bread-making anime. Asuma Kazama's ambition to create breads by the name 'Japan', filled with hilarious moments. In the end of the show, there's always information on breads.

One nice Japanese name I contribute per chapter: **Shirayuki**

**Shirayuki **means 'White Snow'. It can also mean Snow White. **Shira** means white and **Yuki** means snow.

If you don't review I am so gonna recruit an army of Chinese 'Keong-Sees' (Something like zombies) and ask them to jump to your house and eat you head! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! And then I'm gonna steal your PCs and PS2s and sell them!!! Muahahahaha! I like bunnies.

How's my evil laugh?


	2. Chapter 2

**All Are Parents!**

Summary: The Naruto gang are all parents! "Say, Sakura, I wanna play," "Sasuke, I said no! For goodness sake-" "Tenten, your baby's puke!" "Tatsuya! Come back here!" "Mom, Kaida burnt the kitchen!" "Why can't I have a girlfriend?!" Oh, the frustration! 

Contents: Humor, Parent life, mild cursing and some lusty thoughts

_Chappy Two: Training Tits! _

Almost every Uchiha knows that Jin was vying to be the best among the rest; just like his father did when Sasuke was fourteen. Jin was always found training from cock-crow to night with Sasuke if he was free, and if Sasuke wasn't, he either trained with Tatsuya or his siblings, who were also able to be declared as strong. Sometimes, he trained with his mother and tried to master himself in chakra control and chakra-detecting. However, Jin dreaded going training with his teammates and training teacher. There were a few, solid and acceptable reasons why he hated being a part of Team 6. Sure, having an extremely skilled sensei with amazing fighting techniques was good, having teammates to help you becoming stronger is kinda alright, but apart from training advantages, nothing can be considered okay if it involved Jin's team. 

The first reason is about Jin's sensei. And guess who it is? Rock Lee. Yes, that's right – no, you're not hearing things – do not faint on my beautifully polished floor, baka! Ooops, sorry. Right, so Jin's sensei is Rock Lee, the self-proclaimed handsome junior green beast of Konoha full of youthfulness, apart from Maito Gai. One would say that having Rock Lee was better than having to endure Maito Gai, but in Jin's opinion Maito Gai was better. For one, Rock Lee never, NEVER ever, ever forgot to give his students the flashing, toothy grin that almost made them blind; he was always changing the scenery into a reddish sunset background that made Jin awfully annoyed, and he was always rambling and shouting and screeching about youthfulness. 

Youth, youth, springtime of youth, happiness, youth, youth, youth, beautiful summer of youthfulness, youth, youth, and so on. What angered Jin most was that Rock Lee often lectured him about youthfulness and crying in front of him to not be as un-youthful as his father. Jin nearly punched his sensei for insulting Sasuke, but then his father just smirked when he told Sasuke what Rock Lee said. More surprisingly, the chicken-butt-haired man (Can't help it) wasn't even offended!

For the second reason, Jin had a really, really talkative teammate by the name Nara Keitaro. Keitaro was the eldest son of Nara Shikamaru and Nara Ino. He was nine months younger than Jin and he loved to talk a lot. Mostly, he opened his mouth to speak about everything under the sun and teasing Jin, especially on Uzumaki Mika. Nara Keitaro had long black hair tied into a ponytail and he had dull black eyes like his father. Keitaro liked playing shougi and chess, but he was energetic unlike Shikamaru. If there was one thing he loved to tease to Jin, it was about their female teammate, Uzumaki Mika.

Uzumaki Mika is thirteen years old and her parents were Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata, a former member of the noble Hyuuga Clan. She had shoulder length blueberry-hair like her mother and cerulean blue eyes like her father's. However, although how pretty she looked from the outside, she was very different from her shy and timid mother. Mika was feisty and rough yet adorable and immature and extremely childish, and she doesn't accept nuisance or stupid, namby-pamby attitudes. She's strict and was a version of Jin's mother, Sakura. 

Even Naruto, her father had pointed out that she can be an amazing and also scary basketball coach. Despite that, Mika loved spending time with Sachiko. She's Sachiko's best friend, and Jin pretty much had a crush on her. One of the reasons was that she behaved unlike his fan girls, and she would retort childishly whenever he labeled her as 'annoying'. Keitaro was always making lovey-dovey motions concerning him and Mika when she's absent; which resulted to a highly embarrassed Jin. 

And thus, when all these characters were combined; Jin was forced to bear his sensei's stupid youthfulness, his friend's talkative, empty rambles and restraining himself from kissing his crush.

One morning, he woke up early again and went straight to the kitchen for breakfast. His mother, Sakura was already preparing lunch and he sat on the chair beside his father. 

"Jin, can you wake Tatsuya up?" Sakura asked him.

"No way, he'll just snore at me with his ugly breath," Jin muttered.

"Sachiko, can you-"

"He'll squeeze my boobs again, thinking they're pau," She muttered.

"Umm...Alright, if you say so...I'll wake him up later. Where's Gin-chan?"

"Outside," Sasuke answered. "Catching chickens,"

"Oh,"

**Bak-bak-bak! Cock! Cock! Bak-bak! (Spare me from this crazy chicken-slaughterer! God, have mercy!!)**

"**Come back you () chicken! I want to eat you, you hear me! I want chicken curry!!"**

"Where's Miako-chan, then?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's still sleeping with Tatsuya," Sasuke muttered. 

"Jin, did you check if Miako-chan accidentally urinated on the mattress?"

"MOM!! MIAKO-CHAN PISSED ON ME FACE!" Tatsuya shouted suddenly.

"Alright!" Jin shouted. "God loved me today!" 

"And me!" Sachiko shouted as well.

"Hi-Five!" Both twins shouted ecstatically, slapping each others' palms.

"IT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT!" Tatsuya shouted again.

"Of course it is baka!" Gin shouted from outside.

Whilst the Uchiha youngsters were clearly creating havoc on breakfast; Sasuke continued on reading his paper, ignoring the children and Sakura went to Tatsuya's room to clean up the mess. Miako was as happy as ever but her pants were wet and so was Tatsuya's bed. Tatsuya's face was covered with yellowish liquid known as 'urine'. 

"Mom, she pissed on me!" He spluttered. Miako just laughed. 

"Don't blame on your sister, she doesn't mean to do that," Sakura said, wiping the urine out of Tatsuya's face with a wet cloth. 

She tickled Miako and said, "Miako-chan didn't mean to do it, right?"

Miako giggled and she squeezed her mother's breasts again. She loved doing so, her mother's boobs were so big and round and soft and fluffy!! 

"Kyaaah!" Sakura screamed softly.

Jin wore his sandals and said, "I'm going for training! Fuzzybrows is asking us to come early today,"

"Jin, don't call him F – Kyaaah! Miako-chan, please don't do that!" 

"I'm going too," Sachiko said, grabbing a croissant. "Bye, mom, dad! Gin, stop catching the chickens and go have some breakfast,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

"If you don't come in now, dad'll force you to eat lettuces for dinner,"

"What am I, a rabbit? I'm his daughter, for God's sake!"

**BAM!**

"Come back here, you stupid bird-brained clump of feathers!"

**Bak, bak, bak! (No way, foolish chicken-killer!)**

"I can understand chicken language and I heard that!!"

**Cock, ba, cock bak bak! (WTF?)**

"Don't WTF me!!"

**Cock Cock, bak! (She's serious!)**

"Of course I am!" Gin shouted, throwing a kunai.

"**OWW!! GIN!"**

"Sorry, Jin!"

"**I am so gonna have you eat spinach!"**

"I'm not a stupid herbivore, idiot!"

"Gin-chan, can you come inside and eat your breakfast? No, Miako – Kyaaah!"

---

"GOOD JOG, TEAM!!" Rock Lee boomed. "All of you managed to come early today! Congratulations on your youthfulness! I have some good news to tell all of you today! We will be having a survival test to see how strong you are. As you can see," He motioned his hand to a place full of traps and dangerous weapons. "I have compiled and set a variety of tests and challenge course you will have to face. Whoever wins the first place will be awarded a stylish green spandex like mine!" Suddenly, he pulled out something that looked like a slimy green suit – like the ones people wear for diving; only it's **green**.

Lee smiled his toothy grin, not noticing the fact that his students were grossed to see the green spandex. However, they were determined to win the first place for the test.

"You will begin on the count of three," Lee said. "One, two, three, GO!!"

The three students hurriedly went to the course. They had to find a key amidst all the booby-traps, which were mostly invisible strings tied between trees (if you step on them it will explode), fight Lee's strong shadow clones; pass through a deep lake also full of traps and genjutsus to hypnotize them to drown in the lake, and so on. The test was kind of hard, but the three of them refused to admit so and tried their best to get to the end of the survival exercise. At first, it seemed like Jin was going to be the first, but something unexpected happened that caused him to be the last.

Whilst he was crossing the lake, he accidentally groped Mika's bottom, mistaking it for something else. She screamed and gave him a mighty slap that caused him to fly all the way back to the starting line. 

"_What the heck are you doing, Jin?"_

"_No! Wait! It's not what you think!!"_

"_Take this, you stupid womanizer!!"_

_**SLAP!**_

_**Pshieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!**_

"_And don't come back!"_

When the test was finished, Mika angrily poof-ed back home without saying a word to Jin. Keitaro was laughing his hearts content and Lee was lecturing Jin about his un-youthfulness.

"You must realize, Jin, that your youthfulness is incredibly low! To have to touch a woman's private is a shameful thing to do! You should be embarrassed and ashamed of your behavior! And to think I thought you'd be far more responsible than your father! I don't know what Naruto will do if he finds out -"

"..."

Although Keitaro was still laughing as they returned from their training, he had a few words of comfort to Jin.

"Don't worry," He said between pants of laughter. "You know how Mika is; she'll come back later to apologize,"

Jin was still looking surly.

"Come on, Jin. It's not like you didn't enjoy it,"

Jin looked coldly at Keitaro, but the Nara could make out the small patches of pink on his pale cheeks. Then, he sighed.

"Mika'll be damn pissed with me," he muttered.

"What's done is done," Keitaro said wisely. "You'll just have to worry about what your siblings will say about that mark on your cheek. Tatsuya is going to laugh himself silly,"

"I hate you."

"Well, don't hate me, just hate Tatsuya then!"

Jin sighed.

"I hate my life..."

"You have a way of showing it," Keitaro said laughingly.

"Shut the hell up,"

"I can't," He said again, laughing.

"Just fuck off,"

"Chill, Uchiha."

Somewhere in the Konoha grounds, Tatsuya sneezed. Most unfortunately, he sneezed in front of one of his teammate, and easily angered Hyuuga right in front of his face.

"Tatsuya," Hyuuga Akio said dangerously. "Would you please be as polite as to NOT TO SNEEZE IN FRONT OF SOMEBODY'S FACE!" 

Tatsuya grinned apologetically, saying, "Sorry, Akio, blame the sneeze for making me sneeze."

Akio bonked Tatsuya's head angrily. As the second eldest son of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, Akio possessed most of his father's attitude, but he had his mother's anger. Like Tenten, Akio loved squashing people's head with his foot severely and kicking their heads. Akio, similar to his elder brother Suzuki looked exactly like Neji. Although Akio can be silent, he liked torturing people just for the fun of it. Tatsuya was one of his favorite targets. Since Akio was good-looking, let's say he had fans who wanted to tear his clothes of and rape him.

"Come on Akio," said Makoto, Naruto's eldest son. "He doesn't mean it,"

Makoto was extremely a different case than all of his friends. While most of them followed their father's attitude, Makoto was quiet yet polite like his mother, Hinata. He's very responsible and he listened first before voicing out his opinion. He's the goody-goody two shoes among all of his wild friends, and he's always losing for the sake of his friends. Makoto was every girl's dream gentleman, and because of his politeness and the looks he inherited from his father you could say he was kinda hot. However, he was as cheerful as his father even he didn't inherit Naruto's hyperactive-ness. 

"Makoto, you can't give a chance to a moron like him," Akio said. "You're too soft! Can't you kick him or something?"

"I'm afraid I can't," he answered cheerfully. 

"What about you, Akio? Why can't you be as forgiving as Makoto?" Tatsuya asked.

"Why don't you stop being an absolute idiot, foolish teammate?"

"You sound like my damned uncle!"

"Guys...Kakashi-sensei's here!"

"About time!" Both said.

Kakashi appeared as happy as he used to be, he was still addicted to Icha-Icha and he waved a cheery hello towards his students. Just like what he did to his old students, he lied about his tardiness. 

"You see, when I'm walking to this destination my leg broke because this alligator suddenly bit it, and suddenly a big hawk swooped over me and brought me to her nest and tried to feed me to her children; but thanks to my greatness I survived-"

"We don't have alligators in Konoha!! " Tatsuya said irritably.

"Why can't you just come early?" Akio mumbled.

"You two," Kakashi said, faking a sigh. "Why can't you be like Makoto? See how nice he is,"

"Don't change the subject, old man!!" Tatsuya said.

"OLD MAN?" Kakashi repeated, flabbergasted. "I'm not OLD!!"

"Of course you're not, you're an old fraud," Akio said.

Kakashi burst into crocodile tears. 

"What about Jiraiya?"

"The Rokudaime himself said that that guy's a stupid old pervert!"

"It's not nice to say that to a respected legendary Sannin,"

"Hear, hear," Kakashi said happily.

"Makoto, you should agree with your dad!!" Akio said.

"Makoto, stop defending guilty people!!"

"I'm sorry, Tatsuya,"

"That's better."

"Hey you guys," Kakashi said. "Want to know a funny thing that happened today?"

"Save it, grandpa," 

"I am not a grandpa!! And no, it's for real!" Kakashi retorted. He smirked as his students neared him with interest.

---

Jin arrived home later than anyone else; partly because he spent a long time talking with Keitaro and that he went to sulk and looked back at his long, hard fate – especially the one involving him and Uzumaki Mika. Sakura noticed something funny on Jin's cheek when the said boy sat on the couch, looking as silent as his father.

"Jin, what's wrong with your cheek?" Sakura asked gently. Jin tensed up as everybody peered towards him.

"It's nothing, mom," He grunted. 

"It looks like fingerprints to me," Gin butted in suddenly.

"Fingerprints?" Sachiko said.

"What happened here?" Sasuke said.

"Somebody slapped Jin!!" Tatsuya said, and he roared with laughter. Apparently, he was resisting himself from bursting just now, but then he couldn't take it and spilled the secret out. Jin looked utterly perplexed. "Kakashi-sensei said that Maito Gai-sensei said that Kurenai-sensei said that Fuzzybrows said that Mika slapped him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! He groped Mika's butt!"

Jin went bright red.

"Ooooh, pervert!" Gin said. Sachiko giggled.

Sakura looked worried.

"W-why did you do that to her?"

"I-it was an accident, I swear!! I-I thought it was something else!!" Jin said defensively.

"Jin is a pervert, Jin is a pervert, Jin is a pervert..." Sachiko, Tatsuya and Gin sang.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!!"

"Sannin tomo, yamete desu," Sakura said, and her children stopped rather reluctantly. She faced Jin and smiled. "Don't worry, Jin, I know you're innocent,"

"O f course he isn't mom-" Tatsuya said, but he was cut across when the door was knocked.

**Knock knock.**

"Who's there?" Sakura asked curiously, opening the door. Mika was standing outside, shuffling her hands. She was blushing. Jin turned tomato red instantly. 

"Hello, Mika-chan," Sakura said pleasantly. "Please, come inside,"

"U-umm, no thank you, I-I just wanted to apologize to Jin f-for slapping him," Mika said nervously. "Sorry, Jin,"

"Hn, that's...OK," Jin said, trying to act normal. His face wasn't tomato red already.

When Mika was gone, Jin passed out with a bleeding nose. All Sachiko could do was laugh.

"I think he's happy his crush is communicating and sending back her love," She said laughingly. Gin and Sakura giggled.

"Love! Love!" Miako cried happily. Wow, for once this baby said positive words – now that's a record.

"Shut the hell up," Jin said in a muffled voice.

"I think he's happy he slapped Mika's butt in the first place," Tatsuya said, still laughing. "What a sly pervert..."

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"I'm sorry," Tatsuya whimpered towards a fuming Jin. 

---

As the havoc was cleared and everything turned back to normal, Sasuke walked to Jin and requested to talk to him in private. Tatsuya tired to butt in but was unsuccessful when Sasuke said that Gin was teaching curses to Miako. Sasuke brought Jin and both sat at the roof of the Uchiha Mansion, facing the sky which was decorated with lovely glittering stars.

"Dad, what's the catch?" Jin asked his father curiously. 

"Jin, I'm going to tell you a secret," Sasuke said. "It's time for you to know it,"

"Know what?"

"How to restore clans,"

"Eh?"

"You're about to turn fifteen in the next three weeks, so I guess I don't have to hide this anymore,"

Jin nodded only, not understanding what Sasuke was saying.

"Well, do you wonder why is it that your parents are so young yet their children are already fourteen or something?"

Jin nodded enthusiastically. He was always wondering that since he was thirteen, because it was unusual for someone so young like his parents to have fifteen-year-old kids. He had tried asking his parents so many times but his mother just blushed and his father smirked in some satisfactory way. Whatever their reactions were, both were certainly not telling. Lee was always telling him how un-youthful his father was, too. 

"Yeah! Tell me dad!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Okay," he said. "Don't let your brother or Sachiko know,"

"Why?"

"Consider it as a private man-to-man talk. Or do you really want Tatsuya to budge in?"

Jin thought for a while. Actually, this matter didn't need any thinking at all. 

"No,"

"Sweet," Sasuke said, he knew how to handle his sons, alright! "Now, do you know how babies are created?"

"I don't know, I guess they just come out from mom's tummy,"

"Do you know how they get inside?"

"No idea,"

"It's called the miracle of sex, but then again, what I did to your mom is called rape."

"WTF? YOU WHAT?"

"Calm down and listen, Jin." Sasuke said, smirking again. "It all happened when I was fifteen...And your mom was still fourteen, but let's say she's almost – I repeat, almost fifteen. That time I've killed your uncle but I still haven't abandoned the Snake Team..."

---

Dun dun dun! What will happen now? Only I can decide!! Bwahahahahhahahahahahahaha! 

**Nakano Miki-Chan**

**(Central Moon)**

**Japanese Corner:**

Keitaro Blessed

Akio Bright

Makoto Sincere, Honest

"Sannin tomo, yamete desu," means "You three, stop it," The word 'desu' is used for a politer way to say it, although the Japanese sentence is not rude at all. 

One nice Japanese name I contribute per chapter: **Raidon**

The name **Raidon** means **thunder God**. It's kinda classy, right? I enjoyed using it for several characters for my fictional stories (that are not in 

Review or else I will hire an assassin to capture you and place you in a room without internet for three days!!

_Next Chapter: Man-to-Man talk_


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet God

Sweet God! Thanks a lot for reviewing! I love you guys! And did I mention that Makoto is Naruto's second son and Mika is the first? PS: If there are any confusing stuffs, just tell me and I'll answer it pronto! Okay! Let's continue my favorite chappy of all: Man-to-man talk! Enjoy and don't forget a steaming bowl of popcorn!

--

**All Are Parents!**

Summary: The Naruto gang are all parents! "Say, Sakura, I wanna play," "Sasuke, I said no! For goodness sake-" "Tenten, your baby's puke!" "Tatsuya! Come back here!" "Mom, Kaida burnt the kitchen!" "Why can't I have a girlfriend?!" Oh, the frustration!

Contents: Humor, Parent life, mild cursing and some lusty thoughts

_Chappy Three: Man-to-man talk _

The next day, a much unexpected thing happened. Jin was the **last **to wake up and the **last **to go training. And that wasn't all, his face was as red as a beetroot since he woke up and whenever there's a single mention of an S-lettered word he threw up and his nose bled severely. Jin refused to eat breakfast that morning and said that he really doesn't need any medicine when his mother asked him to take some pills.

"Jin, what's wrong?" Sakura asked her son worriedly. "Why aren't you eating?"

Jin juts shook his head. When Sakura was about to say the word 'Sasuke', blood gushed out so suddenly from his nose. Tatsuya's eyes were shining and twinkling; he knew what kind of prank to play on his brother. Although he behaved with much idiocy he was smart.

"Sachiko!" He bellowed from the living room. Sachiko turned her head to Tatsuya as more blood came out from Jin's nose. Sakura was beginning to be frantic; looking for a clean towel for her son. Tatsuya continued his teasing.

"Slap!" More blood.

"Slob!" Jin coughed.

"Switch!" Jin was turning redder.

Tatsuya grinned wickedly. He had this powerful word to be used...

"SEX!" He bellowed.

**Clang!!**

Sakura had accidentally dropped the plates she was lifting up and Sachiko was suffocating from lack of oxygen. Gin knocked her head on the brick wall (oof, that's gotta hurt) by accident and Sasuke's leg kicked the dining table as soon as the word 'sex' was heard. Jin had faced the worst effect: He passed out on the floor with a loud 'thud', together with blood still gushing out of his nose. Sachiko and Gin glared menacingly towards Tatsuya; for a while they appeared demonic and scary but then –

"You (burp) bro, why the (burp) didn't you tell us you could do that?" Gin cursed happily.

"Awesome!" Sachiko commented.

"Hi-five!" They slapped each other's palms.

"It's not funny!" Sakura said crossly as she held her son in the right way. "Tatsuya, where on earth did you learn to say words like that? And you two-" She addressed Sachiko and Gin. "Sachiko, you're grounded next week! If you're able to redeem yourself, than I'll lift the punishment from you – and Gin-chan, no chicken for this week. It's broccoli. And red cabbages."

The three looked at their upset mother in horror.

"B-but mum, I just hi-fived with h-him..." Gin started sorrowfully. Why does she have to face such a terrible fate?

"We didn't do anything-"

"I just said that word for fun-"

"It's not fair!"

"It's all your fault, Tatsuya!"

"Excuse me?"

"You started it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh yeah?"

"You're the one who made Jin pass out!"

"I didn't!"

"Well, you said the word-"

"Where did you ever learn that?"

"Kakashi-sensei, but I don't know what it means,"

"Spend less time with that hermit-"

"Yeah you-"

"Shut the fuck up and go training, I'll look after Jin." Sasuke said calmly, silencing his children. They cast surly looks at each other and bid goodbye to their parents before they disappeared into three puffs of smoke. A raging Sakura faced Sasuke with Miako in her arms.

"Sasuke, why did you that?" She asked him crossly. "I haven't arranged Tatsuya's punishment yet!"

"Calm down, Sakura," Sasuke said. "I know how to deal with Jin. Consider it as a man-to-man talk,"

Sakura raised her elegant eyebrow and looked skeptically at Sasuke.

"Did you tell him anything stupid?" She asked suspiciously.

"No," Sasuke stated.

Sakura gave Sasuke another suspicious glare and noticed the maniacal gleam in his eyes, but she couldn't see what in the world Sasuke had to do with Jin's fever. She then went to the kitchen to feed Miako her daily breakfast. Sasuke, in the other hand, folded his newspaper and placed it neatly on the table. The unconscious Jin was in his room with a still red face. Jin opened his eyes when he saw his father coming towards him.

"Yo Jin," Sasuke said. "I know this is hard – but bear with it. At least you got to know it when you're fourteen. It's a ritual for all Uchiha mankind; my dad told me that stuff when I was seven."

Jin gave a mighty cough.

"What? Seven?"

"Yeah, the horror of it – you wouldn't know. Say, don't tell your mum about this; she doesn't have any inkling about it."

"Y-yeah."

"So, how you're doing?"

"I-I don't think...Dad, I just – can't."

"Yeah, what a fib." Sasuke said coolly. "You'll get the hang of it. You'll have dreams about Mika after, and then finally when you reached your limit I guess you won't be able to restrain to f-- her. Mind you, she's got parents so you've got to be careful. Naruto hates unsuspecting people."

"Why did you know so much about this?" Jin asked, frowning. "And mum's got parents, right?"

"Yeah, they died three months after I leave Konoha,"

"Oh,"

"That leaves me free to rape her."

"You're a fucking lusty man-whore,"

"Yeah, you're a stupid ass-kid,"

Both chuckled – since Uchihas don't laugh.

"Say dad, I mean it."

Silence.

"Yeah, I am lusty."

Jin sighed.

"Is it true that you raped mum when you're fifteen?"

"Oh crap, fuck! Don't talk about it now, or else I think I'm gonna blast with perverted imaginations,"

"But it's true, right?"

"Yeah, she's so tight...Fuck, fuck!"

"...Dad..."

"Hn?"

"...You're so...lusty."

--

"Jin's absent," Rock Lee said hollowly.

"WHAT?" Nara Keitaro asked, thinking that his ears had deceived him. "Can you repeat, sensei?"

"I said, Jin's absent,"

"**WHAT?!**" The two remaining teammates shouted. Was God angry today? Would the earth collapse in a second or two? Jin not coming to training equals to rain gold from the sky and Gin eating vegetables – Would Gin eat vegetables today?

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" Gin shouted suddenly, having spinach and red cabbages in her hands and was munching a veggie cracker. Rock Lee, Mika and Keitaro had their jaws drop in an extremely severe way and they couldn't believe their eyeballs.

"_She eats __**VEGETABLES**__??" _Mika thought.

"_Sasuke-san's daughter is eating vegetable crackers..."_

"The world is colliding!" Keitaro shouted suddenly, and the others followed his actions – crouching down and putting their arms on their heads. Gin poof-ed away to see their idiocy and disappeared. They stayed in that position for a long time, muttering spells and protection and forgiveness to God before the time they would die. People passing through sweat-dropped and whispered; thinking that this might be one of Rock Lee's stupid ideas of a warm-up exercise. He was quite popular as a Konoha's Green Idiot (KGI for short) among the villagers. Jin, who arrived two hours later himself mumbled darkly to see his teammates doing. It was a good thing he came late after all.

"What the fucking hell are you stupid airheads doing?"

At the sound of his voice, the three perked their ears and Mika jumped towards Jin, hugging him.

"Yay! Jin, you came! We thought the world's gonna be destroyed!" She said, squeezing him. Jin didn't go red, instead he began to notice that some of Mika's body parts felt mushy and soft...What the hell did his father told him?

"B-but," Keitaro added. "What about vegetable-eater Gin?"

"She's forced to eat those by mum," Jin said.

Suddenly, the three's respiration system was not stuck again and they could breathe freely. Mika was still hugging Jin.

'_She's so soft...'_

--

"ACHOO!" Tatsuya sneezed in the middle of his training, exactly in front of Hyuuga Akio.

Akio went into his furious mode he inherited from his mother: "WHY IN THE FUCKING DAMNED SATAN'S HELL THAT YOU'RE ALWAYS SNEEZING NI FRONT OF ME, YOU STUPID FUCKING MAN-ASS?"

Tatsuya whimpered. Akio can turn very scary sometimes.

"There, there, Akio," Makoto said, smiling like usual. "He doesn't mean it, do you, Tatsuya?"

"No, I don't!" Tatsuya gabbled quickly.

"See, Akio?" Makoto said. Akio turned towards him with his angry mode still switched on.

"MAKOTO, HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SAY THAT THIS STUPID, FUCKING DUMB-ASS WITH A ROOSTER HEAD IS GUILTY? IT'S POINTLESS TO DEFEND HIM! HE'S STUPID AND HE'S STUPID!! JUST DON'T DEFEND PEOPLE LIKE HIM, OKAY? IT'S STUPID!! YOU HEAR ME, MAKOTO? HUH? YOU -"

To _my _surprise, Makoto was still smiling. He pressed his index finger on Akio's sides and Akio passed out. This was one of the famous ways how Makoto could control the Hyuuga, he pressed his finger on Akio's sides and the boy would pass out but with all his anger flying to the sky from him, heading heaven or hell I don't know.

Tatsuya looked at the scene in front of him with amazement, and then he applauded with anime tears in his eyes.

"Makoto! You saved me!!"

"I did? Hooray," Makoto said pleasantly.

"Yeah, hooray!" Kakashi-sensei interrupted suddenly.

"Finally, the old hermit has arrived," Tatsuya said, sniggering on Kakashi's flabbergasted look.

"I am NOT old!!" Kakashi denied. "Sheesh, teens nowadays are so rude,"

"Nah, if you ever come early for once I'll call you Konoha's Great Grey Beast!! Isn't that wonderful?"

"No! Do not insult my hair, Tatsuya – what's Akio doing?"

"Makoto used his secret technique and poof! Akio dies,"

"Actually, he went all berserk when Tatsuya sneezed on him for the twenty-fifth time of the hour so I pressed his sides and he kinda calmed down a little," Makoto said, smiling.

"Ah," Kakashi replied. "_That_,"

"What are we going to learn today, sensei?" Makoto asked politely.

"Ah, that's an interesting question." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin mischievously. "You see, Naruto-kun said sorry to give you such a crappy mission today: We're gonna go to old Orochimaru's ex-hideout and look for certain stuffs there. You know, the origin of curses – and clues. It's an S-rank mission."

Tatsuya jumped ecstatically, shouting, "Yeah, Naruto-ji-chan! You rock!!"

Makoto's light bulb went ding!

"Say, Tatsuya, that's also your dad's ex-hideout as well, right?" Makoto inquired in the usual polite way. "You know, when he betrayed Konoha?"

"Oh! GREAT! I LOVE YOU NARUTO-JI-CHAN!!"

--

Rokudaime's Office

Naruto sneezed four times straight till he felt his head is gonna go off.

"Someone must've loved me a lot," He said, sniffing his nose. "But I get the feeling it's not Hinata,"

--

It's the time of the day when there's no more sun but stars and moon in the dark blue sky, when there's said ghosts lurking around, and the time to go home, take a bath and eat like a pig. Sachiko returned home with Gin like always, Tatsuya was trudging behind them and was smiling triumphantly. Jin was, surprisingly, the earliest.

"**JIN! YOU ARE EARLY??**"

"What? It's a crime, huh?"

"Well no, but it's weird!"

"Whatever,"

Tatsuya was still grinning and sniggering. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you looking so happy today?"

Tatsuya shook his head. He was so not going to tell his father he found some dusty panties in his father's ex-hideout/ ex-room while he was on a mission a minute ago. Now, who do you think those panties belong to? Tatsuya was trying to think of that...

--

Makoto's house

Naruto looked flabbergasted and his left eye was twitching.

"You found _panties_ – in Sasuke-teme's ex-room?" He said.

"Yes, dad," Makoto said, he was not smiling now. Instead, there were pink tints in his cheeks. "Err...Do you know why?"

"No! Of course not!!" Naruto said.

'_Yes! Of course I do! But I don't want my son's head raped!' _

--

Just like yesterday, Sasuke and Jin were on the top of the roof. Tatsuya can't sneak over cause he called Sachiko big-boobs and was unfortunately left unconscious in bed. Gin was teaching Miako curses. Sasuke had an orange book in his hand.

"Hey, Jin, take a look at this,"

Jin took the book, puzzled.

"It's called Icha-Icha Paradise; and for starters, you might want to read that. When you're okay with it I'm going to introduce you to another more advanced book."

"Oh,"

"Be sure not to read this in front of everybody, except me."

"Okay." Jin said. "Hey dad, our man-to-man talk is getting good, right?"

"Yeah, and Tatsuya's going to know this stuff when he's fifteen,"

"Yeah. What about Gin and Sachiko?"

"Jin, girls – are not supposed to know this,"

"Oh,"

Silence erupted when Jin thought of something.

"Dad, can you tell me how did you get tactics to do that to mum? You know, besides Icha-Icha,"

Sasuke smirked.

"Imaginations are important,"

"Can you tell me what happened again? I think I'm starting to enjoy it," Jin said, smirking the exact way his father did.

"Good boy," Sasuke said, smirking again.

--

_Flashback_

_A tired, almost fifteen-year-old Sakura dragged her feet lazily towards the village of Konoha. Of course, she knew it was better for her to jump tree-to-tree like ninjas usually did; but after the extremely tiring mission at Suna; with the Kazekage trying to grope her butt everyday, it made her exhausted like Hell! Her chakra was running low and she barely had the energy to walk, and she decided to rest and had a good sleep for a while._

_As she trudged through the lush green forest, she looked for a large tree for her to rest to. She found a large one later on, and she happily sat down under it. Her medical bag was placed beside her and she soon fell into a deep slumber._

_When she woke up, she noticed she couldn't move her arms – or her legs, for the matter. She fluttered her eyes open and gasped as she noticed she was no longer in a forest. She was now in a sort of dungeon, and as far as she could make it she was trapped. Trying to pull the metal handcuffs tied around both her arms and legs; she gasped as she heard a deep voice, "Don't try to escape, it's no use,"_

_She turned her head and came face-to-face with her old teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Surprisingly, he was smirking._

"_S-Sasuke?"_

--

Sasuke was about to tell the incident where he raped Sakura when they were in their early teens when Sachiko shouted, "Dad, Miako is saying curses! Stupid Gin's taught her to say Tatsuya is a (burp)!!"

Sasuke and Jin's eyes bulged slightly.

"What the Hell? GIN!!"

--

I just love humor.

See ya,

**Nakano Miki-Chan**


End file.
